¿Como seguir?
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: One-Shot - Esa lagrima derramada, luego de ver a Jinora ¿Que es lo que expresaba en realidad? ¿Acaso el preciado tesoro de la vida? ¿Es la emoción de ver a Jinora feliz? ¿El sendero que seguiré de ahora en adelante? ¿Como será? ¿Como seguir? ¿Como continuar con mi deber?


**The legend of Korra no me pertenece**

Holaa... bueno aqui traigo este One-Shot que simplemente lo hice por que me salio... estaba sentada y comence a pensar que sentiria Korra y me hizo recordar a algo que estoy pasando con una persona que amo y pufff simplemente comence a escribir... jajaj no se si tiene sentido...

Es todo muy emocional y psicologico (los ultimos capitulos me dañaron mucho creo)

algo de Makorra (muy poco)... espero que les agrade...

PD: Sigo traumada por los ultimos capitulos

* * *

**¿Como seguir?**

Esa lagrima derramada, luego de ver a Jinora ¿Que es lo que expresaba en realidad?

¿Acaso el preciado tesoro de la vida? una vida que gracias a Su se ha alargado, ella pudo extraer el veneno de mi cuerpo, no, no es eso

¿Es la emoción de ver a Jinora feliz? Una niña, la nieta del avatar que será recordado por acabar con la gran guerra de los cien años, tal vez

¿El sendero que seguiré de ahora en adelante? ¿Como será? ¿Como seguir? ¿Como continuar con mi deber?

Aquí, me hallo viendo la ciudad, desde mi ventana, contando esta pequeña parte de lo que estoy sintiendo.

Siento el sol que me ilumina con su luz, mirando los rayos que se desprenden o como se abre paso entre las nubes, luchando para mostrar su bella hermosura, su bello resplandor. No escucho nada, lo único que oigo, es el mar que me rodea, el agua cristalina que diviso a lo lejos, quisiera ir caminando hacia el arrecife y simplemente practicar un poco de agua control. El aire que entra por mi ventana, tan puro, tan hermoso, hace que mis ojos duelan de tanto que he mirado hacia afuera, hacia la tierra, un elemento en el cual necesito estar firme, pero el cual no se si podre seguir dominando ¿Tendré la fuerza para seguir siendo el avatar?

Mis pensamientos me abruman, me encierran, me entristecen...

-Korra ¿Puedo pasar? -Escuche el sonido de su voz, no quería verlo, simplemente no respondí -Entrare -Cerré mis ojos y recosté mi cabeza sobre mi silla de ruedas, escuche como sus pasos se acercaban a mi -Tenzin me pidió que te viniera a ver ¿Ya haz comido? -Lo ignore, quería seguir estando con mis pensamientos -Por favor, no me ignores

-Si, si he comido

-Korra, se que tu y yo hemos pasado cosas difíciles, pero lo superaras, en unas semanas mas te recuperaras y podrás comenzar tu rehabilitación

-Dime Mako ¿Por que me ocurrió esto a mí? -Mako se quedo en silencio, abrí los ojos y seguí mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo, hacia las nubes...

-No tengo la respuesta

-Yo... he hecho lo que debía hacer, estoy feliz de que los maestros aire estén a salvo, inclusive que Jinora ha obtenido sus tatuajes -Entrecerré mis ojos pero no pude evitar que una lagrima saliera -Pero ¿Por que? ¿Por que no pude tener mas cuidado para que esto no sucediera? Mi trabajo ahora esta en manos de otros, el mundo me necesita y yo aquí sin...

-Korra, detente, necesitas descansar, no pensar tanto... Para cada problema hay una solución, no importa si el cielo esta oscuro para ti en este momento, el sol siempre brillara, tu eres el sol, tu eres nuestra esperanza y nadie te juzga por lo que ha pasado...

-Lo se -Cerré mis ojos y luego gire para mirar a Mako.

Mako pensaba esos ojos azules que a el tanto le agradaban ahora el los veía opacos, sin vida, antes eran cálidos y ahora eran fríos, Korra había cambiado, su actitud, su personalidad, su carácter, su vida entera

-¿Me puedes ayudar? Quiero tomar una siesta

-Por supuesto -Mako me tomo entre sus brazos alzándome, me apegue a el, recordando ese momento, sintiendo el aroma que el desprendía, tratando de olvidar ese momento, ¿Recordar o olvidar? ¿Que era lo que quería? Mako me recostó en la cama y me miro por unos momentos...

-¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunte al ver como el maestro fuego me observaba

-Solo, no te rindas, eres la persona mas fuerte, bella, maravillosa que halla visto, no hay nada que no puedas hacer -Mako me sonrió gentilmente y yo no aparte mi vista.

Luego cerrando mis ojos para sumergirme en un sueño, en el que en estos días había pensado uno que no tuviera fin, que viajara mas allá de lo que nadie lo ha hecho, pero aun no puedo hacer eso... este sueño no tiene fin y mi deber aun no se ha acabado.

-Mako ¿Como puedo seguir si ya no puedo?

-Tu puedes Korra, tu eres el avatar...

Vi todo negro por un momento…

Abrí mis ojos exaltada, el se encontraba a mi lado, me tomaba de la mano gentilmente, también se había quedado dormido cuidando de mi. Estire mi mano y acaricie su cabello

-Por ti y por todas las personas que aun creen en mi, yo luchare y seguiré adelante –Bese con suavidad su frente, el se hallaba dormido, abría estado cuidándome durante la tarde, el anochecer ya había llegado y las estrellas nos iluminaban con su esplendor

-Esta es mi vida y nadie va a quitármela, los espíritus me la han dado y me han escogido… yo no defraudare a nadie, cumpliré con mi deber…

Su cabeza el comenzó a levantar, me miro con esos ojos que yo tanto amaba, me lance a sus brazos y el me recibió con su cálido abrazo, como lo hacia cada vez que se preocupaba por mi, no estoy triste, ya no tengo miedo, si tu me ayudas a seguir con eso es suficiente.

Beso mi frente en señal de amistad, sabia que tenia su apoyo y el de todas las personas que habían estado conmigo… Yo no los podía defraudar

Hey Mako ¿Por qué tu siempre me ayudas a decidir? ¿Por qué tu me dices como seguir?

* * *

Aqui termina... que les parecio?

Me duele la cabeza del sueño zzzZZZZ jajajja queria escribir el de prisioneros de un amor, pero no podia...rondo esta idea en mi mente y la hice... y helo aqui este one-shot

Espero que les haya agradado...

Sin mas que decir, me despido... :3


End file.
